ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Heroes Alliance
The Legendary Heroes Alliance is a USA Heroes Alliance Program. The Core Heroes *Optimus Prime (WFC/Prime): Had a new form. *Red Power Ranger: Now has a Battlizer. *Spider-Girl: Replaced Spider-Man and Krypto. *Shoutmon: Replaced Greymon. New Members of the Heroes Alliance Note: They make cameos in the previous series. *Paul Atreides *Vectorman *Toa Vakama *Superted *Captain Scarlet *Danger Mouse *Kamen Rider Gaim *Ultraman Ginga *Moses *Aaron *Lightning McQueen *Speed Racer *Star-Lord *Gamora *Groot *Drax *Dusty Crophopper *Jeff Tracey and his family **Scott Tracey **Virgil Tracey **Alan Tracey **Gordon Tracey **John Tracey *Lady Penelope and Parker *Captain Campeon: Betrayed Woundwort so that he will become an Adaptation Heroism heroic human. *New Gigantor (1990s) *The Motor-Vators: Created to hunt down the Van-Pires. **Axle **Snap **Nuke **Rev *Monster Force **Dr. Reed Crawley (Doc) **Luke Talbot (The Wolfman) **Tripp Hansen (The Martial Artist) **Lance McGruder (Powerhouse Maskman) **Shelley Frank (The Psychic) **Frankenstein (The Monster) *Captain Blue *Turbo the Snail *Skyla *Jem and her Holograms *Croc (Croc) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Red Tiger (UFO Daisenzo Tatakae! Red Tiger) *Groizer X *Troy Tempest *Mike Mercury: Pilot of Supercar. *Youngblood **Shaft **Badrock **Diehard **Photon **Vogue **Johnny Panic **Doc Rocket **Twilight *10th Muse *X-O Manowar *Kaliman *Chola Power *Captain Escudo *Glittergirl *Metalhawk (Transformers: Super-God Masterforce) *Space Gundam V *The Mystic Knights of Tir-Na-Nog *Johnny Destiny: The Space Black Knight and twin brother to wicked Char Aznable. *Matthew: Son of Isaac. A Weyardian Venus Adept. *The Eternal Champion: Responsible for gathering dead heroes before their deaths can happen. *Nick Walker: R.I.P.D. Police Officer. Once slain by Megatron. Now an R.I.P.D. Hero. *Stacker Pentecost: Founder of the Jaeger program. *Gary King: The king of pints, having reached the World's End. He serves as General Aladeen's backup. *General Aladeen: The once-evil general dictator of Wadiya. Now nice. *Jean Valjean/24601 *Revolution: A new member of the Light Force. Also known as Robert Soubirous, grandson of Bernadette Soubirous. *Strider Hiryu *The Altered Beast Centurion *Bellithuselah *Leonidas (300) *Beowulf *Neverminds **Nina **Alanis **Samanya *Vampi *El Patriota *Dargon and the Sectuars **Pinsor **Zak **Manotr/Mantys **Stellara **Bodyball **Crossbow **Gyrofly *Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Maigca) *Gekiganger 3: What the heroic Isaac watches on Weyard TV. *Questar (Dino-Riders) *Rick (Splatterhouse): Former murderer-turned-hero. *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice **King Arthur **Sir Lancelot **Sir Tone **Sir Truck **Sir Wally **Sir Brick **Sir Phil **Sir Darren **Sir Gallop **Sir Breeze **Sir Lug **Sir Zeke *Terrahawks **Dr. "Tiger" Ninestein **Lt. Hiro **Capt. Mary Falconer **Lt. Hawkeye **Capt. Kate Kestrel ** The Zeroids *Astyanax *Jason and SOPHIA III *Pole Position Force **Tess Darrett **Dan Darrett **Daisy Darrett **Kuma **Wheels **Roadie *Starcom: The US Space Force. **Paul "Crowbar" Corbin **John "Slim" Griffin **James "Dash" Derringer *Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue video game franchise) *K.I.T.T.: A new Autobot. *General Lee *The A-Team *Johnny the Olinguito Zord: Xandir the Spellcaster's new companion Zord. Johnny is a powerful Olinguito Zord that is based on the new animal the olinguito. His weapon is a Sword of Truth. His enemy is War Man. *Turbo-Teen/Brett: Part human, part car. *Autobot Crosshairs *Pinpointer *Max de Costa: The hero from the film Elysium. He has a heat condition in one episode. *Joy Holo: The actual daughter of Elysium. The most cheerful of the Heroes Alliance, but sometimes a crybaby. *Ender: The hero of Ender's Game. Knows the movements of every Expert of Darkness and the Formics. *Flint Lockwood: A heroic inventor. *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania): A former Expert of Darkness-turned-hotel owner, Dracula was given a happpy life with his daughter Mavis, until Cy-Kill tried to kill them, but Optimus stopped Cy-Kill in his tracks. *Ressha Sentai Tokyuuger *Barbeque (G.I. Joe): The rescue expert. *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya: The ninja expert trainer. *Dinosaur Squadron Koseidon *Quickmix (Transformers) *The Avenger Penguins *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Team Speed Buggy * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * Toa Kopaka * Toa Lewa * Toa Onua * Toa Pohatu * Toa Gali * Toa Takanuva Mentor *Gosei: He is behind the Heroes Alliance all along. Recurring Members of the Heroes Alliance *Xandir the Spellcaster *Captain America *Superman *Layzner *Jiban *Chiro *Sailor Moon *Rocket Raccoon *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Toxic Avenger *Iron Man *Kamen Rider Ichigo *El Chapulin Colorado *Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser *Ryukendo *Kurtis Stryker *Casshan *Yoko Littner *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Juohmaru *Protectobots/Defensor *Bucky O'Hare and his Crew *Isaac *Toxie and the Toxic Crusaders *Vytor *Grimskull *Talyn *Prince Justin Lightstar *Ursak the Guardian *Gold Lightan *Captain Simian *Captain Planet *The Expendables *T-Bone *Razor *The Extreme Dinosaurs *The Biker Mice From Mars *The Road Rovers *The Street Sharks *The Dinosaucers *L-Gaim *Ben Tennyson *Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. *Lin Chung and his crew *Atomic Betty *Percy Jackson *Supergirl *Dai Apolon *Godmars *Dragonar *Dancouga Villains *Evanora: The Wicked Witch of the East. *Theodora: The Wicked Witch of the West. *Ripslinger: Megamo's best friend. He turned into a plane because of his evil curse. Captain Black's haunted house in the graveyard serves as his lair. He serves as Diana Holo's escape vehicle. *Van-Pires: Ripslinger's monsters. *Sailor Galaxia: A jealous Sailor Scout. *Bobby Hayes: Megatron's new human henchman. *Slyhtos: The Master Resurrector. *Chick Hicks: Good friend to Ripslinger at Chaos Academy. *Mezmaron: Baron Dark's teacher. *K.A.R.R.: Optimus Prime's worst fear and K.I.T.T.'s archenemy. *King Zarkon: Voltron's worst nightmare. *Baron Silas Greenback: Danger Mouse's archenemy. *Gargamel: The sinister wizard. *Aldrich Killian: Turned into the Mandarin because of Ripslinger. *Wickedra Evilness: Diana Holo's true sister. *Zelda the Evil Hag: Diana Holo's best friend. Enemy of the Terrahawks. *Diesel 10: Much like Zelda, his mistress, he has an appitite for revenge. *Ronin the Accuser: Sometimes good, sometimes evil. *Octane: The renegade Decepticon always is a friend to Autobot Sandstorm. *Cy-Kill: Megatron's new companion, always trying to hunt and track down Octane. *Formics: Insectoid spieces. *Chester V: Vrak's chef/cook. *Dr. Strangeglove: No-Heart's former assistant-turned-mad scientist. Recurring Villains *Megatron/Megamo *Hellspiral *Queen Beryl *General Woundwort *Ultron *Soundwave (WFC/Prime) *Wayne Cramp *Captain Hook *KOMPLEX *The Shredder *The Pinky and the Brain *Bluto Episodes #The Heroes Alliance Never Dies: When a new threat appears in the form of Ripslinger and his Van-Pires, evil attacks Metropolis! #Believe in Yourself: The heroes band themselves back together. #Xandir!: Xandir the Spellcaster is in terrible trouble when Ripslinger sends in a monster that counters his magic! Will the Light Force save him? #Spider-Girl is Here: After Krypto dies of Kryptonite poisoning, Spider-Girl takes his position. #There Go The Brides: Brides are being kidnapped all over the world,and only She-Ra can save them. #Sailor from Evil: Sailor Galaxia's first appearance. #Dusty and his House: Dusty Crophopper joins the Heroes Alliance with a Jaeger called Gipsy Danger. #Invasion!: Emperor Yufo and Pharaoh Scaraba dance in the houses of good, and the forces of evil dance as well! Will Dusty stop them? #Autobot Morpher: Not only has the heroic Dusty joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, but has a morpher which transforms him into an Autobot. #I am the Great and Poweful Wizard of Oz: The Wizard of Oz, Heroes Alliance-style. #In The Making: Behind the Scenes episode. We get a visit to the Allied Business building. #Shredder's Back!: The Shredder returns! #Baron Silas: Danger Mouse joins the Heroes Alliance, but, however, Baron Silas Greenback has to destroy him! #Return of Evil: Evil the Cat wants revenge on Earthworm Jim! #Bollywood: The HA visit the colorful land of Bollywood, which the villains don't understand. #The Plagues: The plagues hit Evilland. #Welcome to the World's End: The World's End is a fabled pub in Newton Haven. If the villains reach the World's End, they will create evil robots. #I am Scarab: Dr. Scarab revives a mummy bearing his Evilland name. #Mice VS Mice in the Sea: The Pinky and the Brain try to take over Bikini Bottom, but, however, the Biker Mice From Mars are here to put a stop to this! #British Invasion: The villains invade Britain, especially the Daleks. #Chuggington or Sordor?: Rusty, Dusty's old friend decides to go to Chuggington in Sordor, to see if the Heroes Alliance can let him, but he is captured by Diesel 10! Can Dusty save him? #The Heroes Alliance's Eternal Champions: Eternal Champion, son of Gosei, appears. #Gladiators: This version of the Gladiators has the Villains as the Gladiators and the Heroes as the Contenders. #Olympus Has the Fallen: The Fallen is captured on Mount Olympus. And could Demona have betrayed the Heroes Alliance? #Megamo, Revived?: Master Malkor and his master Megamo appear resurrected. #Finale: The Final Battle! Broadcasting Companies: *Cartoon Network (USA) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) (Also airs in the Hispanic America) *The Hub (USA) (re-runs only) *TV Fuji (Japan) *Cartoon Network (United Kingdom) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *Warner Channel (Mexico) *SET One (South Korea) *Channel 31 (Kazakhstan) Opening Lyrics (English) Do you feel the power of the Heroes Alliance? Do you have the will and the skill? Do you have the speed, the strength The heart to be a winner? It's not for beginners Deep down in your soul Are you of the Heroes Alliance? Trivia *The English Opening's Lyrics are that of the UK Gladiators. Category:Heroes Alliance Category:English-Exclusive television series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Sequel series